implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
The funnier side of Althist world: episode 2!
The timeline '1860' *E.T.'s more childish brother, outlandish nephew and micheviose sister start some minor bushfiers in Austin and Huston, Texas. *E.T. personaly intervines to end the Hutu-Tuitsi-Twa riots in Ruwanda and Burundi! *Separatist rallies and protests hit all the major cities of the embryonic-Confederacy. *Portugal sails several ships from Dili to O.T.L. Daily River Colony up the O.T.L. Daily River in O.T.L. Northern Australia. *Italy is united, exsept for Lazio province. *Turkey starts an invasion of Greece. '1861' *The Confederacy sees initial victory turn to stalemate and faluier. ET's older brother is spaceship wrecked in Waco, Texas, and joins the failing Confederates as a scientist. He gives them 25 phasers and 100 photon-grenades. *Libya kicks Ottoman turkey out of it's territoy and unifies. *5 metiors, like the OTL Cherabylinsk 2013 exsplode. 3 over Rangoon and 2 over Montividao. *Turkey finaly crushes Greece. *Austro-Hungary reconqure Venice. *France trys to take over Wallonia as a security mesure and winns over thier trust after a Prussian (German) bomb gose off in a Bruxelss church, killing 2 and injering 12. *The USA, UK, CSA, France, Japan, Chilie, Argentina, Uraguay, the Beor Republics, Prussia, Denmark, Burma, Oman, Baluchestan, Persia, Russia, China, Siam and the Ottomans each launch major literacy and numracey campaigns. *Afghanistan, Infal, Hydrabad, Rajistan, Kashmire, Nepal and Bhutan unite ecanomicly and militerraly to stave of the British advance. *Kockand, Japan, Comanchira, Brazil, Argentina, Netherlands, Belgian, Denmark, Luxembourg, Chilie, Zululand, Oman, the Boer Republics and Burma all impose sanctions on the Confederacy. *Russia, Serbia, Wallachia, Monti Negro, Bolivia, Saxony, Braveria, Denmark, Spain, Portugal, Haiti, Hanover, Hamburg, Baden-Baden, Wuttenburg, Saxony, Tunisia, Libya, Bohemia, Austro-Hungary, Egypt and Poland form an atni-Prussian alliance. *Prussian forces invade and pillage Poland, killing dozens of ethnically Jewish Polish peasants as they do so. *Morroco creates a small trading post and merchant collony just north of the town of Nouakchott. '1862' *Russia, Serbia, Wallachia, Oman, Monti Negro, Bolivia, Saxony, Braveria, Poland, Denmark, Spain, Portugal, Haiti, Hanover, Hamburg, Baden-Baden, Wuttenburg, Saxony, Tunisia, Libya, Bohemia, Austro-Hungary, Egypt and Poland form an ati-USA alliance. '1863' *British, French and Mexican aid in the Revolution after Erie and Springfield fell to Confederate troops, using phase-pistols, in 1863 after a successful invasion of Maryland in which Gettysburg never happened. The Confederacy had much help from http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/E.T._the_Extra-Terrestrial E.T.'s older brother and won the civil war! '1864' *Prussian forces invade and pillage Poland, killing dozens of Polish peasants as they do so. *A French Joan of Arc riots in Montreal, are ejected by gendarmes in heated battle (66 injurered on boath sides) and conquer Joan Township, Ontario. They ban liqueur and open a church to St. Joan. '1864.6' *E.T.'s older brother left in the Winter of 1864, just after the South won its war for independence. Soon after he left, there phasers broke-down due to poor maintenance. *Prussian forces invade and pillage Bohemia, killing dozens of Czech peasants as they do so. *Joan declairs UDI as the Republic of Joan of Arc (the RJA). '1875' *In 1875; the CSA gains all of the New Mexico, Arizona, and Indian Territories as well as all of California south of the Indian Territories northern border which will split California into Confederate South California and American North California, Kentucky, West Virginia, Washington DC, and Maryland due to British, French and Mexican aid in the Revolution after Erie and Springfield fell to Confederate troops in 1863 after a successful invasion of Maryland in which Gettysburg never happened. *The RJA reseves some guns from the confederates and defeats a local Canadian Mountie raid. '1876.0' *The CSA: North Baja, South Baja, Chihuahua, and Sonora join the Confederacy, giving it 22 states. The armed forces and navy continue to be modernized and equipped with the latest weapons, mostly the Jeff Davis Repeating Rifle and the Heavier Jeff Davis Artillery and Cannon. The Transcontinental Railroad and Telegraph lines are completed. Category:Flags from Althistory Wiki